You Can Run but I'll Still Love You
by alexandria1144
Summary: After her last relationship ended, twenty one year old Allie Middleton was left heartbroken. One year later she bumps into Danny Jones, the one guy who could change her forever. When love comes chasing her will she stand her ground or run away forever?
1. Chapter 1

I quickly rounded the street corner as I walked to the local coffee shop that was down the street from my apartment building.

It was a usual occurrence to see me walking rather quickly to get my noon hour coffee on weekends, sometimes even weekdays if I was working from home.

I was a writer at a popular magazine company; you know those fashion magazines directed towards teenage girls?

At the time, I was a new intern when one of the writers suddenly quit the day before an article was scheduled to be published, having no time to hire someone else, I enthusiastically volunteered myself to fill in hoping that it'd score big points with the boss. My boss was counting on me and the next day when I handed her my work she was in her words "Impressed by my potential". The article in my eyes wasn't everything, but it sure was _something_. Call it luck but she quickly hired me to be the new writer, the youngest to be hired in the history of the company. After that everything seemed to fall into place, good job, good pay and benefits like free clothes, concert tickets and invites to exclusive parties. The only thing I didn't possess? A boyfriend. I was absolutely rubbish in that department. Fortunately I didn't stress too much about it though because with my work hours I hardly had any time for myself let alone a boyfriend.

I opened the door to the café and went to the counter.

"Ah Allie nice to see you, how's life treating you?" Maria, the owner of the shop asked.

And yes if you were wondering the owner _did_ know me, when I moved into the neighborhood I had no job or money, and so the first thing I did was go job hunting, which initially led me to this coffee shop where I landed a job.

I sighed, "Okay I guess, if it wasn't for this article I'm supposed to have finished for tomorrow morning I'd be great. But unfortunately I'm suffering from writers block" I rested my chin on my hand as I leaned against the counter.

"Hopefully my famous coffee will clear the road yes?" Maria reassuringly offered.

I smiled, "Yes please" Maria handed me my coffee, and I thanked her as I swiftly turned on my heel. I quickly collided into something though, feeling hot coffee run down the front of my shirt. I let out a gasp as I pulled my shirt away from my body. "H-hot!" I gasped even more. "I am so sorry!" a male's voice exclaimed, quickly handing me a handful of napkins.

I dabbed my shirt and for the first time looked up to see the culprit. "It's fine, really" I commented, forcing a small smile on my lips.

Now, usually I would have yelled and started a scene, but honestly, the guy in front of me was really fit and I was quite caught off guard.

"Let me buy you another coffee at least?" the guy suggested, and I quickly recognized his voice and his face and put two and two together.

"You're Danny Jones" I remarked in an amused tone.

Danny nodded, "That's me"

But then his face fell, "Please don't make a scene"

I chuckled, "And why would I do that? If I were to make a scene it wouldn't be because of your name it'd be because you spilled burning hot coffee down my shirt!" I stated, folding my arms across my chest.

Danny chuckled, "Sorry about that, I'll order you another" he said, turning around and ordering another coffee for me and one for himself.

I bit my lip and watched him from behind finding myself going off to "La-La Land". "Here you go" Danny announced, handing me a new cup of coffee.

"Are you in a hurry?" he asked.

I looked at him and continued to bite my lip. "Not really…why?" I questioned.

"Fancy sitting down with me?" he suggested.

Smiling I nodded my head, "Sure why not?"

We walked over to a secluded table in the corner and I set my coffee down on the table.

"So are you a writer?" he interestedly asked.

"How'd you know?" I chuckled, looking at him with skeptical eyes.

Danny guilty sighed, "I overheard you and the cashier talking. What do you write for?" he remarked, pouring in packets of sugar and creamer into his coffee greedily.

"You're going to laugh if I tell you" I smirked.

"No I won't" he stated.

I cocked my head to the side,

"Alright then, I write for Benefit" I elaborated.

Danny's eyes lit up and his lips curved up slightly. "No way! That teeny bopper magazine?" he amusedly remarked.

"It targeted for girls aged fourteen to nineteen" I stated defensively.

I wasn't offended in the least though because he was a guy, guys were only_ expected _ to react that way.

"No, I'm sorry I said I wouldn't laugh" he chuckled trying to straighten up. I shook my head and chuckled with him.

"Anyways, I would have thought you would have been too busy signing autographs for teeny boppers instead of coming down to get a cup of coffee" I retorted.

Danny smirked at me with amused eyes. "Believe it or not I'm having my own case of writers block, I only live a couple blocks from here so I decided to go for a walk" he replied.

"Oh I see, well I hope it's cured soon" I genuinely said.

"Thanks, and yours too, I'm sure writing about how to get the guy of your dreams or are my boobs normal? articles are really hard" Danny cheekily remarked.

I opened my mouth in surprise and laughed while hitting him on the arm. I looked at the clock on my mobile phone and looked back up at Danny.

"I guess I should get back to writing" I announced. Danny nodded.

"It's cold outside, the least I could do is give you my sweater" he offered. I smiled,

"Really it's fine, I only live down the street…I don't want to strip you of your sweater when you have a longer walk than me" I replied.

"It's not stripping if I offer it to you" he insisted. I chuckled, before giving in.

"Fine, but please give me your address so I can drop it off" I urged.

Danny smiled. "Ah, I can do better than that, I'll give you my number" he exclaimed, putting his hand out for me to give him my mobile so he could program in his number.

"Are you making up excuses just so I'll call you?" I curiously asked placing my hands on my hips.

Danny looked around the café, "No…" he attempted to not make any eye contact with me.

"Very sneaky, I like it" I smirked, handing him my mobile. Danny smiled triumphantly and happily took the mobile out of my hands.

Before we headed out the door Danny handed me his brand name sweater and assisted me with putting it on.

"Thank You, and I _will_ be calling you" I announced.

"Good, I'll be waiting!" he answered in his thick Bolton accent.

We both walked out of the coffee shop, bid our farewells and walked our separate ways, but Danny stopped mid way and turned around. "I never asked you what your name was" he called out.

I heard him and smiled brightly to myself before I turned so he wouldn't see. "Allie, Allie Middleton" I recited back. Smiling, Danny waved and continued his journey back home. And I turned around and did the same, dreading the fact that I _still_ had no clue how to continue my article.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny

I've just met thee most _incredible_ girl" I announced, fitting myself in between Tom and Harry on the couch while they tried to watch a movie.

Tom shook his head in disbelief. "That's probably the millionth time you've told us that"

"And the sad thing is, is that "millionth time" isn't meant sarcastically at all" Harry joined in.

I shifted my gaze between the two and smirked. "Nah, I'm serious this time"

"We're listening…" Harry said, giving Tom a skeptical look.

"Well I'm going for a walk right, and I come across this little coffee shop a few blocks away"

Harry and Tom both nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"So I'm waiting to order and the bird in front of me turns around and walks into me causing me to spill her coffee all down her shirt" I smiled awaiting Tom and Harry's reaction.

"So…how does that make her "thee most incredible girl"?" Harry questioned.

"I bought her another coffee, asked her to sit with me and we got talking. You know when you you're just so sure about something? Well I just_ know_ she's special"

Tom placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed. "We're happy for you, I guess anyways, but if you're so sure about her, do us all a favor and _don't_ screw it up?"

"Me? Screw up?" I nervously asked.

I saw Harry raise an eyebrow as he sported a "_You-know-what-he's-talking-about_" expression.

"Right…I'll try not to screw it up"

But even I knew that it wouldn't be as easy as promising the boys and myself that I wouldn't screw up. I'd been with lots of girls, having both good and bad intentions, and even with good intentions I found some way to ruin my relationship and then I'd sulk for days and complain the whole time.

"That's great that your so pumped about this girl, but why don't you go upstairs and tell Dougie all about it? I'm sure he'd love to listen" Harry suggested.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I curiously questioned.

"No" Tom hesitantly answered.

"Yes" Harry bluntly blurted out.

"But I haven't even told you guys how I gave her my number" I childishly said.

"Your really proud of yourself aren't you?" Tom laughed.

"Why'd you give her your number? She's supposed to give _you_ her number!" Harry doubtfully commented.

I smirked because I was way ahead of him.

"Since it was cold out I offered her my sweater to wear home, that way she _has_ to call to give my sweater back" I popped some popcorn in my mouth that was sitting on the coffee table waiting to be eaten.

"Danny! I have to admit that was pretty clever of you" Harry exclaimed, getting rather excited.

"Innovative plan Danny, but what if she sells your sweater on Ebay…or something?" Tom questioned in an amused tone.

"Well you like Ebay don't you Tom? Just remember to keep an eye out for it when your looking for your Star Wars collectables" I retorted as I got off the couch and ran upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Allie

"So _basically_ your telling me that Danny from McFly spilled coffee down your shirt" Jasmine, my best friend asked.

"Yes…I guess" I hesitantly clarified while I frantically ran around looking for the stapler so I could staple my _finally_ finished article together.

It was around eleven o'clock at night and after spending six long hours on trying to finish the damned article I decided to call Jasmine, my best friend since fourth year at school.

"Well at least tell me you were wearing a cute bra" Jasmine commented.

I peered down at my thin, light grey Manchester United football t-shirt that was really one those rip offs of the officially licensed gear, quite self consciously.

"Yeah, yeah, I am if that makes you feel any better. But honestly it was the last thing on my mind. I was too caught up with the fact that my skin was possibly melting off…or maybe it was the fact that Danny Jones was standing right in front of me…I don't know either of the lot was first to come to mind" I sarcastically remarked, finally settling in front of the television.

"That's odd because I definitely would have been thinking about my bra" Jasmine thoughtfully replied.

"And coming from you, I completely believe that" I giggled.

Tearing my eyes off the television screen, I focused in on Danny sweater that I had thrown carefully on top of my bed, ignoring Jasmine's complaints about her boyfriend completely.

"Jazz? Can I honestly ask you something?" I asked, cutting her off.

"Sure, this awkward silence is just killing me" she sarcastically remarked.

"Do you think I should call Danny tonight or just call and arrange something spur of the moment?"

"Spur of the moment, it's never harmful to make the guy painfully wait for you call" she suggested.

"What if he doesn't painfully wait for my call?"

Jasmine huffed, "Why are you so pessimistic?"

"I'm not pessi- never mind, I'm off to bed, bye" I said concluding the conversation and turning off the television.

I walked over to my bed, quickly changed for sleeping and slid under the covers. I hadn't bothered to move Danny's sweater, so I looked at it once more, smiling to myself before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning at seven thirty I walked into the usual coffee shop, ordering my usual regular roast large coffee. I'm quite the "usual" person.

I was sort of disappointed when I didn't unexpectedly run into Danny, but like most people he was probably still sleeping in his warm bed, his head of curls going off every which way, he was probably only wearing boxers…

You could say that I was quite hung up on the lad, but who was I to say that? I'd only known him for less than a day!

"Off to work I assume?" Maria asked as I loitered around the counter.

Sighing, I played with the stir stick in my cup. "Yeah, I don't want to be, but it's a deadline day which means early morning and tons of coffee"

"Well you know where to get your coffee. And every deadline day is free coffee day" Maria said sincerely.

"You don't have to do that!" I reassured her.

Maria just shook her head, still smiling wearily. "I owe you; you _were_ one of my best employees"

"I tried" I slumped my shoulders, smiling.

Work was getting more hectic, especially since my boss went on holidays, leaving everyone behind their own little assignment to make sure no one even attempted to slack off.

I, being the little overachiever that I was, got a head start on my assignment and got a majority of it done within the next few days, so I'd have more time to myself.

It was a quarter past seven in the evening and I sat in front of the television watching EastEnders. Alright, I know, I should use this opportunity to call Danny, and to be honest I picked up my phone three times, but every time I dialed his number, I chickened out.

"Fuck it" I said aloud, hitting "redial" on my mobile's keypad.

I nervously awaited Danny to pick up and finally he did.

"Hello?"

"Danny! Hi, it's Allie"

There was a short silence and I nervously laughed.

"Allie…from the coffee shop…?"

Suddenly Danny piped in. "Oh! Yeah I almost forgot who you were! I was beginning to think you fled the country" he amusedly remarked.

"Don't be silly, works been really hectic and plus it's _only_ been two days, that's not _that_ long" I lightheartedly said.

"Yeah well it would have been long if you had my only sweater"

A smile spread across my face. "I bet more people would have hung around you though, given the fact that you'd have been cooler!" I lamely joked. I shouldn't have…but it was so tempting I couldn't pass up the opportunity.

I heard Danny erupt with laughter and at that point I didn't really care whether he was laughing just to make me feel better because if Danny Jones _was_ interested in me, he'd have to get used to the fact that I made stupid jokes.

"You know it wasn't that funny" I bluntly stated.

"No it wasn't but unlike most girls, at least you tried" Danny shortly paused. "So I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner"

Danny Jones asking me out on a date? I don't even reckon it took me a second to accept.

"Sure! What did you have in mind?"

"Well…I was thinking tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 6?" Danny suggested.

I bit my lip mentally checking my day planner.

"Yeah sounds great"

After giving Danny my address, I put down my mobile and quietly squealed. It was such a girly thing to do but honestly who _could_ contain their excitement?


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you said that!" Jasmine amusedly giggled.

I folded my arms in front of my chest defensively. "I didn't think it was _that_ bad"

Jasmine nodded her head as she looked through the clothes rack of a local boutique the next afternoon.

"I think it's cute that he laughed though"

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Sighing Jasmine overwhelmingly moved onto another rack after failing to find her size in a sweater. "Well because it shows that he'd put your feelings into consideration before his own. Instead of being selfish and ripping you off for delivering a bad joke" she explained.

"So you're saying that he's considerate"

"Well yeah, if you don't put it all technically"

"Jasmine, we always talk about my relationships, why don't you tell me about your boyfriend" I offered.

Laughing, Jasmine and I walked out of the boutique on our way to get coffee. "Oh no I talk about my relationships, but you just interrupt me and dump all _your_ problems on me"

I blankly stared at her and felt a little guilty. "I have no clue what you're talking about" I innocently snapped.

We ordered our coffee and sat down at a table out in the outside patio.

"And you mean my _ex_ boyfriend" Jasmine proudly smirked.

My eyes widened and I looked at her with interest. "You dumped him?"

"Yup, that guy _needed_ to get a job" she commented distastefully.

I sniggered and played around with the necklace hanging from my neck.

Jasmine stared at me seriously. "You know, usually when you break up with someone you take off the necklace they gave you and throw it into a keepsake box"

I adverted my attention to Jasmine again and looked at her vacantly. "What do you mean?"

"Have you even taken that stupid thing off since you guys broke up?" Jasmine questioned.

Jasmine was referring to my ex, Charlie. Charlie from Busted. We met when I first got my internship at Benefit at what time the first task I had to do was help out with a Busted photo shoot. He gave me a necklace with a pearl heart pendant that hung off a gold chain for our two year anniversary. Everyone said we were the cutest couple ever and _made_ for each other, but Jasmine was really the only one who knew the actual story. Charlie had a big ego, he was cocky and most of the time fame got the best of him. But when he _did_ act normal, he was romantic and polite, the list goes on…I was in love. For some reason I thought I could change him. I was wrong, he was slowly breaking my heart, so I decided to break his. Not that it mattered, two days later he was dating some other girl he met at a club.

"Yes of course" I stated, looking around uncomfortably.

"I bet you only take it off when you shower" she exclaimed, slightly smirking.

"So what? It's just a necklace…" I tried to convince her.

"You are _so_ not over him" Jasmine commented, her eyes getting wide.

I stared at her as if she were crazy. "Like I said it's just a necklace and it's nice, I like it. It's not my fault that Charlie had good taste in jewelry, and the pearl? It goes with every-" but I stopped and sighed when I noticed Jasmine smiling. "So?"

"I think that you should…" But then Jasmine's face lit up. "Give me your mobile" she instructed.

I hesitantly reached into my purse and handed her my mobile.

After pressing a few buttons, Jasmine finally raised the mobile to her ear and bit her lip.

"Hi! Danny?" she started and I instantly sprung forward trying to grab the mobile. Unfortunately she pulled her chair out more so she was out of reach and I very nervously sat back down and chewed on my pinky nail.

"No, this is Jasmine, Allie's best friend, yeah, so Allie was going to call you herself but she's so wrapped up with her work I thought I'd do her a favor, she said she was looking forward to tonight. She'd really excited. Maybe we all could hit a club or something?"

I took a sip of my coffee that was getting cold and hummed something happy to myself.

"Great! Bye" Jasmine concluded, placing the mobile down on the table.

"Oh my God I hate you" I groaned.

"You'll love me sooner or later" she smiled.

"How lame does that make me sound? "Oh yeah she's looking forward to tonight" "Oh yeah she's really excited"?" I complained.

"He said he was looking forward to tonight too, he also said that we should all go out sometime" Jasmine explained.

"Really…" I thoughtfully replied. "I _did _lay out my dress on the bed"

Jasmine laughed. "You laid it out on your bed?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing" she smiled and I couldn't help but put a smile on my face either.

Danny picked me up later in the evening at exactly 6, just like he said he would. I was surprised that he took me to such a fancy restaurant, well not _surprised_ but my expectations for the night certainly weren't that high. So there we were, sat down at a corner table, at Danny's request, so we'd have a bit more privacy.

"You look beautiful tonight" Danny complimented as the waitress poured us each a glass of red wine.

"Thank you, your quite handsome yourself" I took a small sip of wine.

I observed Danny as he fiddled with the cutlery, absently scanned the room and then clasp his hands together in front of him to rest his chin on. It was all too obvious that he was nervous. I had no clue why.

"You know, you didn't have to take me to such a posh restaurant"

"I wouldn't have taken you if I didn't want to" he smiled.

God, he had such a great smile.

"So tell me a little about yourself" Danny suggested with interest.

"Well I was born in Canada an-"

"Canada? So that's why you don't speak normally"

I laughed, "Excuse me?"

Dannys eyes widened slightly but he regained his composure quickly. "I mean you talk fine, but I just meant that you have a slight accent" he smoothly explained.

I could hardly contain my amusement. So I smirked…a lot.

"Wow, and now I can totally see why your so popular with the woman" I sarcastically remarked.

"What about you? You're a very attractive lady, I bet you hit up tons of guys"

"I won't lie…I get my fair share, but I don't really do relationships…"

Ok, so maybe I lied a little, but the "I don't really do relationships" bit was true!

"Ah, so your more of a…one night stand kind of gal"

"No! Nothing like that" I giggled. "It's just, I'm really occupied with my job" I simply put it.

Danny took a sip of his wine, and nodded his head. "I know what you mean, I get months off, but once we start touring or going off and doing publicity…it's just hard to keep up with a girlfriend"

"Not to mention it's totally not fair, always having to re-schedule dates and stuff" I said. "But you always have to make sacrifices to get what you want, and I love my job"

The food we had ordered was placed in front of us and we greedily dug in.

"So your saying that you'd turn down a really great guy if he asked you out" Danny asked.

"He'd have to be really special, I'd have to be totally in love with him" I eyed Danny and smirked.

"Am _I _really special?" Danny bluntly asked.

I chuckled. "We'll see" I gave him a little wink.

I took a sip of wine and saw Danny's face erupt with a smile when he thought I wasn't looking.

The rest of dinner went great, a little _too_ great if you were to ask me. I was expecting some little screw up to occur, after all, every other date I'd been on had one, even with Charlie. Maybe Danny was just so determined to take it back to his place that there was no room for screwing up, but…after he had parked his car outside a park to "take a walk along the river" I was getting skeptical. Turns out Danny was a man of his word and I was pretty convinced that he was basically the most perfect guy ever. Wait? Didn't I say that about Charlie too? Yes I did and look how that ended up.

"You know most guys would have tried to get me boozed up and in their bedroom by now"

Danny looked down at me and laughed. "You'll quickly learn that I'm not like most guys…well when I don't want to be anyways"

"When you don't want to be? So you're a jerk every other day?

"Pretty much"


	5. Chapter 5

"Jazz, it was perfect, he was perfect, and it was just _way_ too perfect!"

Like after every date, I was on the phone with Jasmine but this time instead of complaining about how horrible the date was, I was complaining about how perfect it was.

"So what the hell is your problem?"

"Well Jasmine darling..." I paused and thought about Jasmine's question. What was my problem? I didn't have a problem. ...Maybe that was the problem.

"See? There is no problem"

I sighed. "I know, I guess I'm just not used to that...

"Better get used to it. I doubt that Danny's going anywhere anytime soon..."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing" Jasmine replied.

I walked over to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Just keep in mind that every guy isn't out to break your heart" Jasmine advised.

I raised an eyebrow. "I know that..." I slowly and uncertainly stated.

A good three weeks had passed and I still had not heard back from Danny. I even tried calling the mobile number he'd given me, but each time I called he either didn't pick up or a pre recorded message recited saying that the number was not available. It didn't really matter to me though, because once my boss got back from her vacation it was back to the usual routine of magazine articles that took me all night to finish and running around to assist with fashion shoots.

"Ready to head out for coffee?" Jasmine asked me as she leaned into my office from her cubicle one boring Monday morning.

"Uh, yeah just give me a second" I absent-mindedly answered, while I tapped my bottom lip with a pen and scanned an important memo that was handed out to all the writers.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasmine roll her eyes and roll back towards her desk on her wheelie chair.

After a good five minutes later I closed and locked the door to my office and walked over to Jasmine.

"Ready" I smiled.

Right when I was about to open the door leading out of the office I came face to face with a bouquet of red roses and a freckly hand holding them.

"Danny?!" I exclaimed, taking a step back. I wasn't quite sure whether I should smile or take the roses and hit him over the head with them.

"Hey, um these are for you" he replied, putting the roses forward to give to me with one hand and nervously touching the back on his head with the other.

"Do you really think you can come over here and give me roses after not returning my calls for three weeks and expect everything to be just fine?" I raised an eyebrow.

I was very thankful that Jasmine was making conversation with the mail boy at that very moment.

"Yes?" Danny uncertainly replied.

I smiled, played with a rose petal and looked back up at Danny. "Well you're lucky that I like flowers or else you would have been S.O.L"

Danny grinned and he took a sigh of relief. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out for lunch to catch up, my treat"

I looked back at Jasmine who was now giggling flirtatiously and I smiled once more before turning back to Danny.

"How about I go put these in my office and then I'm all yours?" I suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll wait here for you" Danny nodded.

"So I know your wondering why I basically fell off the face of the earth for three weeks" Danny announced, as we both sat down at a table at a quaint cafe down the street. We each had a cup of coffee in our hand.

"You should consider a side job in the mind reader field" I cheekily replied. "But yeah I am"

"Three words. Intense Inspirational Session" Danny robotically responded, taking a sip from his cup.

"Intense Inspirational Session? Danny that doesn't exactly make sense..."

Danny smiled and scratched his head.

"I'll let you slide this time, but next time you better let me know that you're in one of your sessions" I offered.

"Did you miss me?" Danny grinned.

I laughed nervously. "What? No!"

"I think you missed me" Danny smirked, and playfully nudged me.

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him as seriously as I could manage. "I'm not the one who showed up at your office with flowers and an apology"

"I thought I owed you at least that" Danny explained.

I nodded, and watched him with a smile.

"So how's your writing coming along?" Danny asked with interest.

I took a sip of my coffee and leaned back comfortably in my chair. "Okay I guess we're still getting there" I slightly laughed.

"What about you? Coming out with some new material any time soon?"

"Well if I told you then I'd have to lock you away for about...a month" Danny sternly started.

"Oh?" I curiously sounded, perking up with curiosity.

"Yeah, hence the "Intense Inspirational Session". We've come up with a few new things..." Danny finished with a hint of thoughtfulness in his voice.

"Sounds intriguing" I remarked, looking down at my watch.

"Need to get back?" Danny questioned, noticing me glance at the time.

"Yeah, I should...my boss hates when people are back late from lunch" I replied, taking the last few sips of what was left of my coffee.

"I'll walk you back" Danny commented, getting up from his chair. I did the same, gathered my things and walked over to Danny who was waiting for me by the exit of the cafe.

To my surprise he protectively wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked back to my office making random conversation to pass the time.

A good ten minutes later we arrived in front of my office building and Danny and I stood awkwardly in front of each other, waiting for one of us to say "Good Bye"...or at least something.

"So I guess I'll see you later" Danny suddenly said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so, thanks for the lunch, I had a nice time" I replied with a shy smile, and turned on my heel to walk towards the entrance doors.

Suddenly I heard Danny call out my name and I turned around.

"I was actually wondering if you were available one evening...just to hang out I guess" Danny rambled.

I nodded happily. "Friday night is good for me" I suggested.

Danny's face lit up with a smile. "Sounds good with me, I'll call you, have a good day" he replied, giving a little wave and walking off down the street.

I watched him walk for a minute, shook my head with a smile, and continued my way to my office.

Danny and I talked twice throughout the rest of the week. Once when I called him on Wednesday to confirm our plans, and once when he called me late Thursday night simply because he couldn't fall asleep. Jasmine thought it was cute, but I failed to see her side of things.

Friday evening rolled around and I found myself standing in front of my full length mirror examining the way I looked. Danny invited me over to his flat to "hang out", so I was just wearing my favourite jeans and a cute top I really only wore for "special occasions". In my opinion, this was a pretty special occasion.

I was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and went to greet Danny at the door.

"Hey, ready to go?" Danny asked, stepping inside.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse..." I replied, walking back into my bedroom to retrieve my things.

Just as I was about to walk out the door, Danny came up behind me and lowered his lips to my ear. "You look beautiful"

I smiled to myself and continued my way out to his car.

Surprisingly enough, Danny really only lived about fifteen minutes away from my flat, and when he pulled up to his building, I was surprised that it wasn't some overly decorated, posh get up. Instead it almost looked a bit runned down, but once I stepped inside I changed my mind. Of course you're never supposed to judge a book by its cover. Obviously this was an example of that.

"This way" Danny announced, showing me the way to the elevator, where once we were in, he pressed the "6" button and the doors shut automatically.

"So just for future references, if you come by and I'm not in, try knocking on this door, or these two doors across from me, or if your feeling desperate try all three" Danny explained, once we were out in his hallway and he was about to unlock his door.

I looked at him curiously. "Why...?"

"Dougie lives next door, and Harry and Tom live right across from me. If I'm not at my flat, I'm over at one of theirs" he further elaborated.

"You're serious? That's cute...I guess" I commented, looking around at the other three doors, feeling overwhelmed at the fact that McFly lived all on one floor and no matter what door I walked into, I really couldn't go wrong.

"What makes you think that I'll need future references though?" I playfully questioned.

"Hypothetically speaking...but I am quite hoping there _are_ future references that are going to be needed" Danny remarked.

"And this is the humble abode" Danny exclaimed, pushing open the door to reveal an average looking flat with a few clothes folded on top of the sofa, and cereal boxes left out on the kitchen counter...and of course a big screen television that looked like it had a killer surround sound system.

I was observing for a minute while Danny went to the fridge to grab a beer, when I heard the door's flat abruptly open, causing me to jump and turn around cautiously.

"Oh! I'm sorry" a posh male accent sounded.

I looked at the intruders face and quickly recognized him as Harry.

Harry and I had met once or twice before when I was still dating Charlie, but only because he and Harry were mates from school. It was the sort of situation where I remembered him, but he didn't remember me.

"Oi! Harry, this is Allie, Allie, Harry, Harry, Allie" Danny enthusiastically introduced us, and we formally shook hands.

"Danny's told us a bit about you actually" Harry commented, eyeing me suspiciously for some reason which made me feel just a tad uncomfortable.

"Oh? Nothing bad I hope" I replied, looking from Harry to Danny and back again with a nervous smile.

"Nothing bad, no worries" Harry chuckled.

"I'm just going to sneak a visit to the loo, make yourself at home" Danny announced, walking out of the room and down a hallway.

Harry and I stood at the kitchen counter awkwardly; each of us sneaking suspicious glances when we thought one of us wasn't looking.

Finally I decided to say something. "Is there something wrong?" I sternly asked.

Harry looked at me as if I were crazy. "No, no, nothing at all, why?" he uneasily remarked.

"Because you keep looking at me funny..." I explained.

"Not in a bad way I promise, you just look familiar...have we met before?" he curiously asked.

"Okay I obviously know something that you don't, but yeah, you see I used to date Charlie Simpson? We've met a few times" I elaborated.

Harry's eyes widened somewhat, but he just smiled. "That's right! Allie, I knew that name sounded familiar too" he exclaimed. His face fell just a bit though, and the smile faded.

"Now what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Harry started, he looked deep in thought. "I don't even know you that well, and I'm sure your a great girl, look, all I know is that Charlie was quite upset when you broke up with him, and I just don't want to see Danny get hurt...he's quite fond of you" he explained slowly, choosing his words carefully.

I looked at him in disbelief. "You're serious? Let me tell you that I have no clue what Charlie has said about me and our relationship, but obviously you've not been told the entire story, nobody knows the entire story except for me and him, so please don't jump to conclusions and think that I'm going to hurt Danny...I would never want to do that" I defensively stated.

Just then Danny walked back in the room and I forced a smile on my face. Harry did the same.

"Glad to see that you two are getting along well" Danny commented.

"Yeah, it's great" I remarked, shooting Harry a look of warning.

"Well, I just stopped by to see if you wanted to go to the pub down the street...but I can see that you've already got plans, so I'll leave you two alone" Harry announced, walking out of the flat's door, and closing it abruptly behind him.

I turned to Danny and smiled again. "So what's on the agenda?"

Danny looked at me as if I were crazy, "What agenda?"

"Well what did you have planned for us?" I asked, taking a seat on a bar stool that was sitting in front of the kitchen's island.

Danny slumped his shoulders. "I've got DVDs...I have satellite, oh and I'm all stocked up on Xbox games" he suggested.

I couldn't help but laugh. He was such a...guy. But I'm not a picky person, and I quite enjoy the Xbox so I wasn't going to start having some fit.

"You mentioned Xbox?" I recalled.

Danny's face instantly lit up and he didn't waste time in showing me his collection of games.


End file.
